Light Warriors' New Clothes
by Draconai
Summary: A series of short gags about the alternate outfits, and how the Warriors of Light react to them. Spoiler for Chapter 3 within the introduction for Round 1. Spoiler for Chapter 6 within the introduction for Round 2. Not to be taken seriously by any definition of the word.
1. Round 1: New Clothes From Norende

Draco: I have been _desperate_ to write some Bravely Default fanfiction, but I can't get another big project going until I finish at least _one_ of my three currently active fanfics. I've got seven different one-shot ideas, but my writing style for anything other than humour uses elements that won't make a _lick_ of sense without a large-scale fanfic first.

Solution? Humour.

This is intended to take place shortly after Grandship takes flight. I acknowledge any minor artistic liberties taken with the alt outfits as described below.

Bravely Default and all related properties © Square Enix

* * *

**New Clothes From Norende**

"Alright, time for a little R'n'R!"

Edea's cheer as the group stepped into Florem spoke for all of them. The shock of Grandship's sudden flight had worn off, replaced with a desire to do _everything_. The marshal's daughter wanted a five-course meal from Caldisla, Ancheim, Florem, Eisenberg, _and_ something from the Drunken Pig; Ringabel had confided in Tiz his hope for a night with every woman in Luxendarc, _as many at a time as possible_; and Agnès - normally one to just sit back and relax, had expressed a desire for a _shopping trip_ - as long as they avoided Yulyana Woods Needleworks. Tiz was not entirely interested, but decided to come along anyways; Airy had chosen to wait at Grandship with Datz, Zatz, and the proprietress.

Since Florem fit everyone's desires best, they had decided to start there.

"Hoo, boy," Tiz mused as the group looked around. _This is either going to be very fun... or very, very painful._

"Alright," Edea mused, looking over a small shopping list she had brought. "Stream noodles, eel wafers, queen perch, water jellies..."

Ringabel glanced at her curiously. "I thought you wanted a meal," he mused, "not desserts."

Edea elbowed him in the ribs. "The desserts are for later," she insisted. "I don't want to make another trip afterwards!"

Agnès gave Tiz a pleading look. Unable to deny her, Tiz drew out his wallet and handed it to her - nineteen thousand p.g. and change. Agnès accepted it gratefully before taking off down Florem's streets - the unfamiliarity of the city had been washed away, replaced with the eagerness spurred by the freedom of Grandship's flight.

Tiz, having had the foresight to keep a couple thousand p.g. in his pocket, now he stepped towards the Florem inn, thinking to get rooms for the team for afterwards. He was unsurprised to see his adventurer friend waiting at the bottom of the inn stairs - he had grown used to the traveller constantly appearing wherever the team went. The friendly wanderer had been very beneficial in the reconstruction of Norende - Tiz had sent a bit of cash and supplies with him on occasion, and more than once had the adventurer acted as a go-between for his purchases from Norende's shops.

"How's the town doing?" Tiz asked, taking a seat on a fence by the water.

The traveller chuckled lightly. "Doing good," he mused. "I'd call it good as new, if not for..."

Tiz only nodded. The Great Chasm had yet to close - and until then, he was certain that Norende would never be the same. "And the people?"

"Happy to be helping," the adventurer replied. "That goes for me, too."

He lightly kicked a small box that Tiz hadn't noticed until now. It was one of four small items that had been sitting at his feet, each with a small label on it. One was wrapped in blank white; another was in soft brown. The third was in faded blue, and the fourth was bright red; all of them were wrapped crosswise with a light cord. The white one was the largest of the group, though the brown one wasn't all that much smaller; the blue was smallest, though the red one almost ran into Tiz's feet by the light kick the traveller had propelled it with.

"I was asked to bring these to you," he mused as Tiz knelt down to pick it up. "Gifts from Norende."

"More compounding pieces?" the shepherd mused, leaning down and grabbing it by the cord. This wasn't the first time the shops in Norende had sent them some free wares. Healing items and attack triggers were among the gifts as well, but it was more often that they were sent the kind of objects best used by a salve-maker.

He was surprised when the adventurer shook his head. "They said it was for giving you a new look," he corrected.

"Clothes?" Tiz observed. "When did we make a tailor shop?"

"You didn't," the traveller corrected. "Custom stuff. All of them were put together by specific groups."

Tiz hummed thoughtfully. "Do me a favour?" he prompted. "Track down my friends and ask them to come to the inn."

+x+x+x+

"Norende sent us _clothes_?"

Everyone had gathered in the inn room that Tiz had reserved for them. Four beds, flowers everywhere, aromatherapy candles in the bathroom - basic Florem stuff. Edea hadn't had time to get any more than a bowl of eel wafers; Ringabel had been _very_ disappointed to be called back in the middle of a flirt; and Agnès had somehow managed to blow through three thousand p.g. already - "magic accessory shopping", she had called it. Each of them was waiting on one of the beds, curious at the news that Tiz had given them.

Tiz had the packages sitting on his bed, and was looking at the postage labels. "Looks that way," he mused in response to Edea's question, checking the brown package. "Agnès, this one's for you."

He set it on the floor and slid it to Agnès, who picked it up and read the label. "_To Lady Vestal Agnès Oblige,_" she read aloud, "_from Norende construction/restoration volunteers, come from Ancheim._"

"Ringabel," Tiz added, picking up the blue package, "this one's for you."

The amnesiac caught it swiftly, looking at the label. "_To the playboy wannabe known as Ringabel,_" he narrated, with a hurt note on 'wannabe', _"from the girls of Florem who have come to help fix Norende_. Ouch."

"This one's mine," he mused, looking over the white one. "_To Tiz Arrior, head of the Norende restoration effort, from volunteers come from Caldisla on behalf of the King._" He set it down next to his bed before checking the red one. "Yep, here's yours, Edea."

He slid the box to Edea's bed. The Eternian picked it up, looking for the label. "Huh," she mused, curious. "Kinda long." She squinted to make out the writing - it had been very small in order to fit on the label. "_To... Edea... Lee..._ What!?"

Everyone turned to her as Edea pulled away in shock. "What is it?" Agnès asked.

Edea swallowed heavily, surprised by what she had read. "It says... _To Edea Lee, daughter of the grand marshal of Eternia, traitor to the duchy's forces. From the surviving members of the Eternian Sky Nights and Bloodrose Legion..._"

"Don't open it!" Ringabel shouted suddenly.

Tiz looked at the floor. "I can't believe this..."

Warily, Edea looked over the box, careful not to turn it too quickly. "Hold on... there's something more written here," she mused, squinting at the edge. "_We make no attempt to harm you, nor to harm Norende. Though we do not approve of your choice to aid the vestal, the decision to provide new garments for the party accompanying restoration leader Tiz Arrior was unanimous by all volunteers. Do not fear the contents of this package._"

There was quiet as that message sank in.

"Well," Tiz mused, "I guess there's no harm in trying these on."

Everyone agreed that they would at least give the new garments a try. Ringabel procured a set of drawing straws, and the order was decided.

Tiz went first.

+x+x+x+

**Onion Shirt**

Several metallic clatters echoed from the bathroom as Tiz changed into his new garments. The other three were quiet as they listened to the noise, but after a while, Agnès began to worry, "Are you quite alright, Tiz?"

"Yeah," Tiz called. "I'm about done. I'm coming out."

The door opened, and Tiz stepped out. He actually looked rather knightly; the garb he wore wasn't _quite_ plate mail, but the heroic-looking tunic - faded white, with red sleeves and a silvery cape - was covered with small metallic plates of the same colour as the fabric to give the _impression_ of armour; the design also explained the clatter. Protective leather cuffs with silver charms had been slipped over his sleeves, and a leather strap was hooked over his shoulder, connected to his belt with a small bronze connection. The leggings were a soft brown fabric, and his feet wore small leather boots. The bulk of the package seemed to have been taken up by the helmet that was now nestled upon his head.

Agnès gazed at the headgear curiously. "Tiz," she mused. "That helm... what is that?"

Tiz glanced up, reaching for the helmet and pulling it off his head. Automatic helmet hair ensued as he held the gear before him. "I'm not a _hundred_ percent sure," he admitted, "but... I _think_ it's an onion."

Edea raised a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Ringabel didn't hesitate, cracking up immediately. Agnès only angled her head, uncertain.

"Yeah," Tiz admitted, "I have _no_ idea how to follow up with that."

Ringabel straightened himself out, still smiling. "It suits you," he mused. "You're a farmer, aren't you?"

"I was a shepherd," Tiz corrected. "Lambs. Not vegetables."

"It's not that bad," Edea mused. "I mean, sure, it looks a _little_ silly, but it kinda makes sense. Didn't the king say you could have been a knight?"

Agnès nodded. "Indeed," she mused. "I agree with Edea. It's quite fitting of a knight come from Norende."

Tiz's face deepened slightly. "Thanks."

+x+x+x+

**Knight's Tunic**

Agnès' outfiit didn't make much less noise than Tiz's did. It also took quite a bit longer for her to finish changing, but after a while, the wind vestal opened up the door and stepped out.

Tiz's helmet hit the floor.

This one decidedly _was_ plate mail - several interlocking silver plates that much resembled the top half of a dress. It didn't close completely, possibly to provide ease of movement, and there was a dark-coloured tunic beneath it to provide a little contrast. It also _very_ much complimented Agnès' figure, though she showed no signs of discomfort. It was slightly asymmetrical, with the left shoulder bearing a pauldron and the collar extending to circle her right shoulder. Dark metal gauntlets circled her hands, a pair of dark _short_ shorts emerged from beneath the tunic - nearly black, with vertical crimson stripes - and she wore a pair of dark metal thigh-high greaves that linked with her sabatons. Over her head was a silver headband, with a black fabric decoration resembling a butterfly's wing dangling off one side.

"Well?" Agnès prompted, angling from side to side. "Does it seem a bit... pretentious?"

"Of course not," Ringabel insisted. "I say, I never thought I'd see armour be made attractive."

Edea glared at him. "Oh, shut your trap, Ringabel!" she snapped. "It does looked pretty good," she admitted to Agnès. "Can you spin around for us?"

Agnès slowly turned in place. Her hair drifted to the side as she did, and Tiz had to stop himself from yelling when he saw that there was a circular gap in the back of the plate mail, with no undershirt beneath it. He told himself that it was to help the garment breathe, but part of his mind nagged at him that Ringabel wasn't the _only_ one who thought Agnès should wear more flattering clothing. His face flushed with heat as Agnès finished her turn.

Ringabel nodded. "Amazing," he mused. Then he glanced at Tiz. "Seems I'm not the only one who thinks so."

The vestal turned to Tiz, who looked away nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

Edea chuckled. "You're red as a tomato!" she teased.

Agnès' expression became one of concern. "Tiz..."

"It... it suits you," was all he would say.

+x+x+x+

**Melodist's Shirt**

Ringabel's outfit made absolutely no noise at all. For a moment the others were wondering if he was just avoiding putting the outfit on altogether; then the door opened, and the amnesiac stepped out.

Edea reeled. "Ringabel... _what_ is _that?_" she demanded.

"Um..." Ringabel glanced down at his garments with his hands to his sides, thinking. "Gillionare composer playboy philanthropist."

His outfit consisted of a _bright gold longjacket_ that almost reached his ankles, with a high collar that almost got buried in his hair. The cuffs were deep black, with a strip of deep red across the middles and trimmed with white. It was open at the front, leaving two large protrusions on either side, and revealing a white shirt with a near-turtleneck collar and too many frills, and on the back there was a _big white bow_ tied at his waist. It didn't go around - it just _stuck out the back_. His leggings were a forest green colour, and he wore fairly large brown boots with them.

Agnès angled her head to the side. "I do not believe that that is quite performer material," she admitted. "It seems more... showy, than practical."

"Agreed," Edea mused. "That came from Florem's people, all right."

Tiz set a hand on his chin. "Definitely styled more for the stage than the studio," he insisted.

Ringabel lowered his gaze to the floor, setting his hands on his hips. "I won't deny that it seems somewhat... out-of-place," he mused, "but... I enjoy the design."

"Well, if we're talking about the design," Tiz admitted, "it'll definitely catch people's attention."

Edea nodded. "The high collar has a kind of 'I'm important, so back off!' attitude," she agreed.

"I suppose it could serve as formal wear," Agnès observed.

"Lovely!" Ringabel observed. "Now I have some proper attire for my next date."

Everyone groaned at that turnaround.

+x+x+x+

**Edea's Garb**

More clattering ensued as Edea changed into her outfit, though hers did not take as long as Agnès' had. A few moments later, the Eternian stepped out - with some slight difficulty.

"The wings are a bit much," Ringabel observed.

What Edea was wearing looked like someone had tried to make plate mail out of vestal garb... and quite overdone it. It was close-fitting, and carried a _very_ stylistic contrast between deep black and metallic silver. There was a curious, weaving design on the 'wings' - a pair of large plate-locks that splayed out from just above her waist - and a small, metallic decoration was pinned on the left side of her hair. It was also all-consuming - full gauntlets across her arms, and long greaves up her legs with a rather... _suggestive_ plate set at her waist area.

Edea looked over herself. "It does seem a bit... ahead of its time," she agreed. "This thing feels like a valkyrie skirt."

"Likely to hurt someone it's not supposed to?" Tiz guessed.

"Big and in the way," Edea corrected. "I almost got stuck coming out."

Agnès looked over it. "The form looks almost ceremonial," she murmured, "but at the same time, it's designed for combat. It's like... a vestal who has been made to join a war."

Tiz scratched the back of his head. "Maybe it was made as a sort of... tribute to the vestals?" he murmured.

"Maybe..." Edea admitted.

Ringabel hummed. "Well, I must admit it does look rather fancy," he stated. "I can't imagine any man saying no to a woman who dresses like that."

Edea scoffed. "Give me a break..."

* * *

Draco: I think my face caught fire during the writing of a couple of these. Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Round 2: New Clothes From Yulyana

Draco: Okay, I knew I was gonna do another one. I don't actually own a version with access to the second round of alts (Canada always misses out on the good stuff), so I'm working off artwork and renders.

Bravely Default and all related properties © Square Enix

* * *

**New Clothes From Yulyana**

"You have grown strong in such a short time, Agnès."

The battlefield that Yulyana had created faded around them as the team tried to catch their breath. "And you, Sage," Agnès managed to force out. "You're quite formidable for a man of your age." Her words spoke for all of them - Tiz was certain that Yulyana hadn't actually been trying.

The observation only caused Yulyana to chuckle. "Yes, well, nineteen hundred years_ is_ a rather long span," he admitted. "Now, I must ask - what shall we do about the memories of those you encountered in the ordeals I prepared?" As the team rose, the sage continued, "I can leave them with the memories of your meeting intact, or I can wipe them from their minds."

Tiz glanced at his friends for a moment, trading thoughtful gazes, before turning to face Yulyana. "I would ask that you leave them intact, then," he replied. "Even chance meetings over in a moment can provide a spark to keep a person going."

Agnès nodded. "I leave it to time to claim what memories it will," she agreed.

"That works for you, too?" Edea asked, turning to Ringabel.

"Fine by me," he confirmed.

"Very well, then," Yulyana mused. "It shall be as you wish." He tapped his staff to the ground lightly. "Now," he mused, "it's time we parted ways. I leave the fate of the world in your hands."

Agnès was shocked when she saw light begin to gather around the base of the elder's robes. "Sage-!"

Yulyana shook his head comfortingly. "Do not look so sad, child," he insisted. "I simply go to see a little meeting I've avoided overlong." His gaze fell to the floor as the light started to become brighter. "Truly... _truly_ overlong."

He raised his staff above his head.

"Now, farewell!"

The light consumed his body in a brilliant flash of blinding light, prompting the team to look away.

When they could see again, all that remained in the sage's place was the familiar crystalline figure of an asterisk.

+x+x+x+

They agreed to stay the night at Yulyana Needleworks, hoping to regain some of the energy they had lost in the duel. As the sun began to set, Edea was preparing some food for the team when Ringabel (who had chosen to escape from the scent of her cooking in the clothing selections) stepped out with a collection of packages in his arms.

"Edea," he said hesitantly, "you're not terribly far into the recipe yet, are you?"

"Yeah, I kinda am," Edea mused, glancing over her shoulder. At the sight of the packages in his arms, she only turned back to the meal, growling, "And I'm not stopping for a fashion show."

Ringabel shook his head. "It's not," he mused, setting the packages down. "One of these was to be sent to you."

Edea spun around at that, looking at the packages. "What?"

"And one for me, one for Tiz, and one for Agnès," Ringabel added. "They're from the Sage."

Tiz (who had been watching Edea cook) and Agnès (who had been in the back room) now stepped towards the packages. "What are...?"

Ringabel picked up a note from on top of the packages. One of the boxes was of average size and earthen brown; another, much smaller one was bright white; the third, smaller still, was ocean blue; and the last was a deep black, roughly the size of the first.

"Here, this is from the master," the ex-amnesiac mused. "_To Agnès, Tiz, Edea, and Ringabel. My meeting with you spurred something within my mind. Something that compelled me to craft these for you. Within each of these boxes is a new set of garments. The brown package is for Tiz, Agnès' is the white one, the blue one is for Ringabel, and the black one is Edea's. You need not feel compelled to wear them normally, nor forced even to try them on. However, I ask that if you are to sample these garments, that you each show them upon your person to the others - and that you only sample them if all of you are willing to do the same. From Conjurer Yulyana._"

The team exchanged glanced with each other.

"I don't know," Edea mused warily. "How do we know for sure that he hasn't got something... _Florem_ in here?"

Ringabel shook his head. "If he were going to give us garments like that," he mused, "I'm fairly certain he wouldn't have left first."

Agnès nodded. "Indeed," she agreed. "I trust the Sage."

Tiz angled his head. "Yeah," he admitted, "same here."

Edea shrugged. "Alright," she mused. "Ringabel, you got straws?"

+x+x+x+

**Dimensional Officer**

Tiz ended up going first, taking his package to the change room and closing the curtain behind him. Edea picked hers up and shook it gently, listening for anything... odd. She got no such result, and with a sigh, she sat the box back down and waited for Tiz to come out.

It didn't take long before he did, drawing the curtain aside and stepping out carefully.

Agnès set a hand upon her mouth. "Oh, my."

Tiz was dressed in smooth light-grey and dark-brown _enforcers' wear_. Slightly baggy leggings and sleeves (for ease of movement during a fight), solid, form-fitting gloves (to protect his knuckles if he needed to land a punch), sharp boots with large plates up the front of his ankle (to protect his feet if an opponent tried to fight dirty), a high collar, and a long, two-pronged cape that both seemed to say "I'm here on business."

Edea opened her mouth. "That," she mused, "is all sorts of _awesome_. You look like some sort of gang leader!"

"Gang leader?" Ringabel questioned. "I'd have to say it's more of a... military commander look. It's really quite a demanding appearance."

"Huh... maybe you're right," Edea mused. "Agnès, what do you think?"

Agnès swallowed heavily as Tiz turned to her. "It does seem rather... official," she agreed. "But it's... an _otherworldly_ kind of official, I think."

Tiz smiled. "Thanks," he mused, rolling his shoulders. "I gotta say it's kind of stiff," he admitted, "but that could just be it being new."

Ringabel tapped the table he was leaning against with one finger, thinking. "It needs a little something," he mused. "Some kind of arm, to complete the look. How about..."

"I know!" Edea cheered, rushing into the change room behind him. It only took her a moment before she came back with what looked like a prop spear. "This one!"

Tiz accepted the spear, looking over it curiously. "He's got props back there?"

Edea nodded. "He's got _everything_ back there," she stated.

A light chuckled passed through Agnès' lips as Tiz set the base of the spear against the ground and turned the other way, putting on an attempt at a stern expression. "A bit much, perhaps," she observed, "but... fitting."

+x+x+x+

**Bravo Bunny**

The wind vestal was up next. Her costume change seemed to take almost twice as long as Tiz's had before she asked through the curtain, "Um, is... is something burning out there?"

"What?" Edea asked. Then, when she realized her distraction; "My cooking!"

It took her almost three minutes to safely dispose of the wasted meal. Ringabel had a look of what was nearly relief when she came back in with an empty pan - save for what looked like burnt-on residue. The marshal's daughter dropped the pan into what appeared to be a washbin before sitting back down and calling, "You can come out now, Agnès."

"Yes, just a moment..."

Her nervous tone prompted Tiz to lower his gaze. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

The curtain was pushed to the side, and everyone looked towards Agnès.

Tiz's spear and glove hit the floor.

Ringabel slammed a hand into his mouth.

_Edea_ slammed a hand into _her_ mouth.

Agnès was wearing what looked like a _one-piece bravo bikini_. Tiz had thought the _original_ was too revealing to be legal, but he was fairly certain this thing actually managed to cover _less_ skin in the... necessary areas than Edea's did. There were also small white ribbons tied just above her elbows, and another pair tied around her thighs. On her feet were a pair of thigh-high black high-heels (they didn't look to be _too_ high, but that was probably more for the condition of Agnès' feet than any design preferences), on her hands were a pair of long black opera gloves, and upon her helm were a pair of sharp _bunny ears_.

The vestal had her arms crossed over her chest as the group tried to find something to say without sounding offensive. A couple seconds passed before Tiz dropped his gaze to the floor, setting his presently bare hand over his forehead at an angle to respect Agnès' privacy. "_I am **so sorry**._"

"That old l-" Edea stopped herself. "No, I said I wasn't going to call him that anymore."

Ringabel pounded his fist against his chest like he was trying to clear a blockage. "Well... you won't catch your death of cold," he said, trying to find a positive side to the garment.

Hesitantly, Agnès pinched the fabric of her collar, keeping the other arm where it was. "I cannot actually _feel_ this fabric between my fingers," she murmured. "I was worried it would tear while I put it on. It's too thin to provide any actual heat."

"I don't even _know_," Ringabel admitted.

Tiz groaned regretfully.

Edea sighed. "Were... were those ears in the package?"

Agnès nodded nervously, crossing her arms again.

"I'm sorry, Agnès," Edea admitted. "I know you're not gonna like it when I say this, but... it _does_ look good on you. Even if it's not the kind of _good_ that you'd approve of."

Here the vestal turned to Tiz, who still had his gaze on the floor. "Tiz?"

"...She's right," the Norende boy managed to force out. "It's not _you,_ but... it looks good on you."

+x+x+x+

**Wakoku Warrior**

Agnès eventually decided to tough it out and wait through everyone else's costume changes in her pseudo-bravo outfit. Tiz picked up his prop spear and held it at his side, trying not to look at Agnès while Ringabel stepped in and changed. Edea turned to the washbin and started trying to scrape the burnt waste off her pan.

She'd hardly even grabbed the scraper when she heard the curtain slide, and Edea turned with the pan still in hand. "That was f_FFFFFF-!_"

Ringabel had a rose in his hand. Tiz had noticed it in a vase inside the change room. There was a bright blue scarf tied around his neck, made from some fabric that looked like the ocean at sunset when it caught the light. It was tied with two tails that trailed down past his waist - where the _only other piece of clothing on his person was waiting_ - a thicker blue cloth thong resembling what one would wear to a sumo match. One of the tails of the scarf was hooked in his footwear - leather sandals that looked straight out of the Age of Myths - and a pair of bronze bracelets were clasped around his wrists.

Tiz impaled the prop spear in the rafter immediately above Ringabel's head before rushing out of the needleworks. Agnès turned in his direction - and away from Ringabel - to hear him speaking with the adventurer about "the biggest bottle of Bacchus' Wine you got!"

"_-FFFFFFFFFFFFLYING UNITED COUNTRY OF KINGS_ _**WHAT** THE **HELL **IS **THAT!?**_" Edea demanded, aiming the wet frying pan at Ringabel.

The ex-amnesiac managed to step away from the water droplets that were flying towards him, pulling the tail of his scarf out of the sandal it was caught in. "Er... a bold man?" he offered. "Perhaps too bold..."

"No kidding," Edea mused, turning back to the washbin and driving the pan into the water. "That looks like something the male models used to wear in art class. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ with that in a battle scene."

"I thought you were in the Eternian military academy," Agnès mused, turning to face her with enough speed that her gaze couldn't capture Ringabel. "What reason would you have to attend an art class?"

"My mother encouraged me to try a few different things, instead of just being a soldier because my father was," Edea admitted. "Art class was the last one I tried. The second we got to live models, I said _screw it_ and signed up for Military Academy."

It was then that Tiz stepped inside, pulled the spear out of the rafters, drove it into the floor in front of his seat, and then sat down so that the shaft of the spear obscured as much of Ringabel as possible. He had a liter bottle of Bacchus' Wine in one hand, and about seventeen Remedies in the other. Once he was seated, he took a long draught from the bottle, then swung it down and held out the Remedies to Agnès.

Agnès reached for the bottle instead.

+x+x+x+

**Military Cadet-In**

Ringabel, decided to make himself useful while Edea was changing, pulled the cuffs off his wrists and set them at the side of the washbin before grabbing the pan and scraper and trying to get the burnt waste off the pan. He did notice the bottle of Bacchus' Wine running low fairly quickly; the two of them seemed to be alternating between taking shots and applying Remedies to each other.

"You may want to slow down with that," he said to Agnès and Tiz. "Triggering a berserk state and counteracting it in rapid succession are supposed-"

"That's the idea," the two of them replied at once.

With a roll of his eyes, Ringabel turned away. _Then again,_ he thought, still washing, _it's not supposed to take any real effect until you hit thirty alternations. At the rate their going, they shouldn't get much more than four out of a bottle._

The curtains slid open, and the four of them turned to face Edea.

"Finally," Tiz mused observed, "Something that didn't come out of modern-day Florem."

Edea was wearing what resembled a _school uniform_ in black and white. The footwear was a pair of thigh-high boots that vanished into the legs of the skirt, which had a pair of black 'wings' flowing out from its sides, and the sleeves were done up with criss-cross cords that looked like they belonged on hiking boots. The garment also had the frills of a performer outfit, and a schoolbag was dangling at Edea's side.

No sooner had everyone taken this in than Edea aimed her finger at the bottle in Tiz's hands and said, "I refuse to believe that you guys have had that little."

Ringabel gave the bottle a sideways glance, seeing it was now full. Noticing the empty bottle set on the ground behind Agnès, Ringabel only rolled his eyes and turned back to Edea, drying his hands on a nearby towel. "Schoolgirl uniform?" he mused, slipping his cuffs back on. "It fits you rather well. That wouldn't happen to be...?"

Edea nodded, doing a little spin to show off. "This design is right out of the Eternia," she confirmed. "Black is the military academy's colour."

Tiz raised an eyebrow, pointing at her around the bottle. "That doesn't seem a little bit strange to you?" he asked.

"Yulyana was on the Council of Six," Edea reminded him. "Considering his track record, I think he would know about the school uniforms."

"It does seem quite fitting," Agnès observed. "Did the bag come with the garment?"

"No," Edea admitted, "I found it in his props box."

Ringabel blinked. "He has a perfect-fitting school bag in his props?"

Edea nodded. "He has _everything_ back there."

"Well," Ringabel mused, "I won't deny it looks brilliant on you. Does it provide much freedom of movement?"

"Yeah," Edea admitted.

"And is it comfortable?"

"Very."

Ringabel chuckled lightly. "Well, then I don't see any reason you shouldn't wear it."

Edea glanced at him. "What are you implying?" she demanded.

"Implying?" And then, when he realized exactly what that sounded like, "No, I didn't mean-"

The marshal's daughter stormed forward and snatched the quarter-full bottle out of Agnès' hand, draining the remainder in one go.

When she set it down, there was another bottle waiting for her.

* * *

Draco: Honestly, if I saw anyone in Ringabel's Wakoku Warrior outfit, I would need a drink. I don't happen to be able to enjoy alcohol, but I'm certain a twelve-pack of Coca-Cola in quick succession and a late-night sparring match with Edea would have similar effects.


End file.
